Hurt
by GabbehGrrr
Summary: Jacob falls for the singer at the club, somethings strangely familiar about her, but he can't figure out what.


Sitting down at one of the circular tables in the crowded room, I gazed into my drink. Sighing loudly I realised that I couldn't live like this anymore. The crowd was cheering, I glanced up lazily as a guy stepped onto the stage.

"I'd like to welcome our best act again!" he cheered.

The girls name was drowned out by cheers as she strolled on stage.

"I wrote this one about an old friend of mine." Her sweet voice filled my ears and made me forget what I was sulking over.

The pianist began to play and the girl prepared herself, smoothing her hair and clothes. The whole room was silent apart from the baby in the corner sniffling and whimpering.

"Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your faceYou told me how proud you were but I walked awayIf only I knew what I know today" The girls sweet voice filled the room.

God she looked amazing! The girl had long brown curled locks, framing her delicate face, full pink lips coated lightly with gloss and the most amazing deep caramel eyes, which never seemed to end. Those amazing eyes where framed with a black lining and her long lashes soft and natural not coated with stuff, like most girls eyes. Her pale face held no imperfections. She was beauty personified.

She wore a long black dress with a thick red band that wrapped itself around her waist and became a bow as it reached her back. She wore heels, but small delicate heels. The dress clung to her tightly and the thin straps looked too fragile and too big to support the dress.

She held the microphone with two hands as she sang, her eyes closing as she poured emotion into the song. I couldn't look away from her beautiful face.

"I would hold you in my armsI would take the pain awayThank you for all you've doneForgive all your mistakes" Her eyes opened and search the crowd, not seeming to look for anyone in particular just glancing from face to face.

Her eyes seemed to linger on me and emotion flashed across her face but faded too quickly for me to understand it. The girl reminded me so much of her. I tried to avoid thoughts about her, I knew she was the reason I couldn't be around my girlfriend anymore. I guess I'd never imprinted oh her but she was as close as it got.

It had only been 3 years and everyone though she was dead, they assumed my moping and anger fits where from the pain of her death. But really it just hurt that one day she left, Carlisle claimed she'd been in an accident with Edward, she'd apparently hit a tree and they both died before help could reach them.

I knew better than that though, they'd left so he could change her without the pack and I having a reason to take them out.

"There's nothing I wouldn't doTo hear your voice againSometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there" she pushed power into her voice and her eyes looked as though she were about to cry.

Once again she closed them, still pouring her heart into the song. She had clearly written the lyrics and composed the music, what an amazing talent. I was surprised she'd hadn't been found by someone. This town was small, bigger than Forks and La Push, but still only small.

Her words seemed to have some meaning, my subconscious was screaming something at me, yet I couldn't seem to hear it over the beating of my heart. It was like I'd fallen in love all over again, only I didn't even know this girl! It must have been the way she looked like her.

"I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't doAnd I've hurt myself by hurting youSome days I feel broke inside but I won't admitSometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I missYou know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this"

I turned to the guy on the table next to me, he sat alone seemed as captivated I was. He had on a black leather jacket and dark jeans with a black tight fit vest. He looked about 20, his long blonde hair falling in his eyes.

"hey, who's she?" I asked him, jerking my thumb in the direction of the stage,

He looked at me and then glance back to the girl and me again. He looked like he didn't want to look away.

"They Call her Bells. I think because of her voice." he said quickly.

He then turned back to girl, his mouth open slightly, gawking at her.

Bells, I mused in my head.

"Would you tell me I was wrong?Would you help me understand?

Are you looking down upon me?Are you proud of who I am?There's nothing I wouldn't doTo have just one more chanceTo look into your eyes and see you looking back" her voice was dripping with sadness and the whole room just stared at her, captivated.

Even the baby in the corner wasn't crying anymore, it had been lulled to sleep by this beautiful girls song. She was like a siren, you know the mystical creature that lulled sailors to the rocks. No one could look away. I wonder how much she got paid for this. She sure could captivate an audience.

The pianist still played away, his eyes closed his fingers gliding smoothly over the keys, he played as well as she sang. He wore a black tux, that matched the dress, with a red tie. His black hair was fairly long and it fell in his eyes as his whole body flowed with his hands, pressing delicately at the keys. "I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't doAnd I've hurt myselfIf I had just one more day, I would tell you how much thatI've missed you since you've been away" she pushed as much power as she had in her voice.

The song was obviously coming to an end and her eyes scrunched up with the emotion and power she forced into her voice. They opened slowly, glistening with up spilt tears. I had an urge to comfort her, I didn't know why but I felt it was my duty to make her smile again.

Maybe I just missed being someone's personal sun and space heater.

Maybe.

Maybe not."Oh, it's dangerousIt's so out of line to try to turn back time" he eyes closed again as she thrust more and more power into her voice.

She could make millions if she became a professional singer, I would listen to her voice all day long if I could. It sounded familiar and reminded me of home. The way she could change her voice from soft and delicate to powerful and overwhelming was mesmerising and must have taken lots of practise."I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't doAnd I've hurt myself" Power no longer blazed and surged through her words, her voice was soft an=d delicate again, a whisper into the microphone.

She opened her eyes and smiled softly as there was a long piano solo and then finally blessed us all with her angelic voice once more. Yet it was no more than a whisper"By hurting you" she barely whispered.

As the piano stopped the crowd cheered loudly and whooped, Bells, bowed and smiled shyly at the crowd before gently letting go of the microphone and leaning so close her lips brushed the mic.

"thank you. You can all have a round at the bar on me." she smiled and walked off the stage closely followed by the pianist.

x-x-x-x-x

"hello." her sweet voice sounded from the side of me.

I turned my head and gazed at her, why would she want to talk to me?

"hey," I smiled warmly, taking a sip from drink.

Her eyes narrowed slightly concentration and she looked ad if she was waiting for me to realise something. After a few moments of silence that look disappeared and she smiled warmly.

"Jacob, you don't know me?" she chuckled softly.

"h-how do you know my name?" I stuttered.

How did she know who I was!? I'd only moved here a little while ago, I wasn't anyone and barely knew anyone. I. she. WHAT!?

"Silly Boy. And you once said you loved me." She smiled sweetly, running her finger tips across my cheek.

"B-b-b-b-b-bella!? BELLA SWAN!?" I gasped, stuttering.

"Ahh, you do remember me. Little old Bella Swan, haven't been called that in a long time. Bells Cullen, everyone calls me now." she smiled softly.

I felt anger surge through me, the girl who had ruined my life for too long was sat right in front of me. She thought she could just walk away, leave me, get married and then come talk to me!? Unbelievable! I was on the point of shaking, just a little more and I'd be past my point of control. I closed my mouth , which felt like it had fallen to the floor and stood up, nearly knocking my chair over.

Without another glance I turned and walked out.

"Jake!" I heard her call after me.

Only now I was running down the dark street, pumping my legs as fast as I could. The wind whistled in my ears and hot streams of water streamed my face. Hold up. I'm crying! I raised my hand to wipe my face, removing the streaming water for only a few seconds before they were replaced by new rivers. I could hear her almost silent steps as she ran easy, just slightly behind me.

"Jake! Please can we talk!?" she begged.

"I don't want to talk to you. Bloodsucker." I spat pushing myself faster.

It was useless, she kept pace with me easily, the woods were only meters away, I could lose her, but she knows my scent. Damn it. After getting it to the woods I took sharp turns, finally stopping at a grassy spot, still covered by trees. I looked at the floor as I casually leaned against a tree. The warm, salty tears still fell down my face, some landing on my lips, some on my clothes and some on the damp woodland floor.

"Jacob. Please, talk to me. Why are you crying?" compassion laced her voice.

"because, … everything." I whispered sadly.

"What do you mean?" she took a small step towards me so we were only a meter apart.

"because you left, because I love you, because your everything I ever wanted, because you don't love me, because anything we ever had died the day you left. Because everything." the tears fell faster at my words.

"Jacob… I'm so sorry." he voice was barely a whisper.

She moved closer and gently laced her fingers in mine, I could smell the familiar scent of strawberries, she always used the same shampoo and it was the strongest smell about her. I wanted to jerk my hand away from her somehow soft touch, even though her hands where as hard as rock, but I didn't want to at the same time. I couldn't really be bothered to move and it felt nice to be so close to her again.

"I'm sorry I left and got married without telling you and I'm sorry I never wrote or emailed or called or anything! I'm sorry I abandoned you, Jake. I never wanted to, I thought it was for the best, I swear down I did!" she rambled on gushing too much emotion in too little words.

I looked away into the forest trying to not think and not look at her, trying to forget where I was and how much it hurt me to hear her upset. It surprised me how strong my feeling were for her after how long we'd been apart and after all the hurt she'd caused me.

"Jake, I'm so sorry." her soft voice invaded my head.

My eyes drifted back to her, she stood looking down at our hands, our fingers laced together, she was biting her lip hard and her whole face looked so hurt.

"It's ok, Bells." I sighed.

I didn't want her to be sad, I loved her, I hated to think about how much I did. I lifted her chin with one of my fingers and smiled at her, she smiled back and crippled me in a bone crushing hug.

"I still love you." she whispered.

BELLA'S P.O.V

Before I knew what I was doing my lips were on his, my pressed against every line of his, my eyes had slid closed and I was lost in him. The heat of him surrounded me and I tried to hold back a whimper, Jake was unresponsive underneath my soft lips. I could feel his face radiating much more heat than normal and I knew he was blushing, hard.

In a second his figure went from unresponsive to dominating. His arms wrapped around my waist, one of his hands pushing on my lower back, closing the little space between us. I remembered the time we'd kissed in the mountains, when I'd tried to stop him leaving. I couldn't feel or see anything but Jacob, the same applied here. Only now I knew I loved him and I didn't fight it, I had initiated the kiss instead of him though.

My hands weaved into his hair, our kissing turning into a heated make out session, I opened my mouth slightly inhaling his scent, breathing him in. His tongue slipped between my lips and into my cold mouth, the sudden heat sent a shiver though my body and instinctively I pulled his head closer to me, my hand gripping his hair at the back of his neck.

Gently one of his hands locked over the one gripping his hair and slid it away, so we were holding hands now, one of my arms limply around neck one of his loosely around my waist. He pulled away gasped for breathe, I was panting even though I didn't need the air. He looked to the side, staring toward the building we had early retreated from. To be honest I was a bit surprised I could run in this skin tight dress.

"Bella, I have a girlfriend, now. There shouldn't be anything between us." he said monotone.

His hand slipped from mine and the hand around my waist disappeared, he turned and began to walk away I nearly fell on my face as I had nothing to lean on.

"Jake! Wait!" I called, grabbing his hand in mine again.

At least he wasn't running like before, this way I could easily hold him here. He turned to look at me then our hands then at me again.

"I'm married Jake. But my feelings have never changed towards you and they never will Jacob. I love you, I love you more than anything you could imagine." I almost shouted.

I wanted to scream, I'd kept my feelings from him to protect him, to not hurt him, but now I wanted to scream to the heavens above how I felt. I needed too, it was the only way I could keep him.

"Not more than Edward." he whispered, yanking his hand from mine.

He began to walk away again and I felt my heart shatter.

"Jake! Please! Don't leave me!" I shouted.

"what like you left me!?" he shouted, turning around.

I could see the tears sparkling on his cheeks, his eyes had lost the brightness of the sun they used to have. I'd ruined it all for him. I'd hurt him so badly.

Yet I was selfish enough to ask him to stay with me.

"Go back to Edward, Bella." he growled walking away once more.

"JAKE! PLEASE!" I shouted, my voice crackling.

Only this time he didn't turn around he just kept walking.

'Wait! Why was I doing this!? What about Edward!?' One part of my mind screamed.

'FORGET HIM! YOU LOVE JAKE!" A larger part screamed louder.

Jacob was still in sight but far away,

"JACOB BLACK! I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU MORE THAT EDWARD CULLEN!" I was sure half of the village would have heard me scream that.

Jacob stopped dead in his tracks and turned round staring at me, his eyes wide, his mouth hanging open slightly. He snapped it shut and sauntered back over to me.

"Liar. If that was true you wouldn't have left!" he hissed meters away.

I winced at his angry gaze. Only I really wasn't lying. It was the truth,

"I left to convince my self I didn't, but not a day has passed when I didn't think of you Jake! I swear down, not ONE day." I whispered taking a attentive step closer to him.

"I mean come on Jake, that song was all about you, I regretted leaving you and blaming you for the love I felt towards you, as if you forced it there! I was wrong so wrong Jake!" I ranted before leaning close to his face.

"Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life. I won't make it again." I whispered my breath fanning his face.

His lips crashed against mine again and I snapped my eyes shut and melted into the kiss, nothing matter but Jacob. It seemed like hours passed as I stood there in his embrace. After a long time his lips moved from my lips to my cheeks, nose, forehead and finally my neck.

"Jake." I moaned as his lips brushed mine.

"hmmm?" was the reply as his lips ghosted mine.

"kiss me already!" I demanded.

"sure, sure." he chuckled.

I kept my eyes open during the kiss only to see the last thing in the world I would want to see at this moment.

"Edward!?" I gasped against Jacobs lips.

Jacob pulled away abruptly, spinning around to stare at Edward his eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly. Edward had his teeth bared and a look of utter disgust on his face.

JACOB'S P.O.V

I stared at Edward completely gob smacked for some reason I could just imagine the situation about to unfold. Only my version was proberly not going to happen.

(Jakes Version)

'BAM! IM HERE YOU FOOLS!' he would shout and laugh manically while curling a moustache he didn't have.

'Oh no!' Bella would gasp her hand going to her forehead before fainting.

I would catch her in my arms and say;

'You'll never take her from me!' in a deep voice meant for super heroes.

Somehow I doubted that would ever happen.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, he sounded heartbroken.

He sounded just like I did when my father told me of Bella running away and asked if I was okay. I pitied him in a way, he hadn't ever done anything awful to me, hell I'd almost liked the guy before he upped and left with the love of my life.

"Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry." she whispered pity dripping from each word.

"your leaving me?" he asked his eyes full of hurt and his head cocked slightly to the side.

He looked more like I dog than I ever had. Like a lost puppy, begging to be taken in, but being rejected.

"I'm so sorry you had to find out like this." she whispered still behind me.

"carp. Hayley!" I gasped under my breathe.

I ran a hand nervously through my hair. How was I going to break it to her!? I would have to be careful, especially under the circumstances.

"WHAT!? YOU SELFISH MUTT!" He screamed at me.

"what!?" I asked shocked.

Oh yeah! Mind reading! God, I wasn't used to all this, I left it all in Forks and La Push.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HER! DOES BELLA KNOW!?" he continued to scream.

"No." I growled.

"Maybe I should tell her!" He smirked.

"fine, if you want." I shrugged.

"his girlfriend, Hayley? Is six weeks pregnant!" he spat.

"WHAT!?" Bella screamed from behind me.

Edward smirked and I turned to face Bella smiling.

"what Edward left out was that the babies not mine. Hayley cheated on me and got drunk then knocked up." I smiled and she grinned back at me.

"so this is it Bella?" he asked.

"sorry Edward. I was kidding myself to think it could ever work." she said quietly.

"your right who could ever love a monster like me!?" he whispered and ran off as fast as he could in the other direction.

"now we just have to tell Hayley." I sighed.

"then we can live happily ever after?" she asked cheerfully.

"Happily ever after doesn't exist. It's just a story that hasn't finished yet." I chuckled.

She took my hand in hers and laced our fingers together, I looked at her and smiled. I could feel it, a new beginning.

A newer, happier era.

FIN.


End file.
